Sherlock and the Desolation of Smaug
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: So Smaug was originally Sherlock, interesting. How does this affect John and the dwarves?


_**Author's note: This is based on a dream I had the other night, though it seemed a little more humorous, this is quite sad. Anyway, it's not supposed to be taken very seriously but the end is the start so Smaug has just broken out of the mountain. Enjoy. I can't wait for the next Hobbit film :)**_

_"I am fire. I am. Death" in his mind Smaug thought back to when he was human, he was sitting in Lestrade's office being offered a job in the mountains and now he was declaring revenge on an innocent town, deep down inside he wished he could return to being a human._

"So, this case is up in the mountains, what's the town called?"

"Lake town, a landslide destroyed most of the original land of Dale but there's a mountain I want you and John to investigate."

"We're on it, we'll leave this evening."

That night Sherlock and John were on the plane beginning their descent, they looked down on the town, water surrounded most of the houses and barely any lights were on.

"What's this town called Sherlock?"

"Laketown, easy to spot why."

"I was about to say" John laughed.

Soon the plane landed and the two were escorted to a boat which took them into town, the driver showed them the house they would be staying in.

"Lovely view" John looked around.

"Which mountain is that?" Sherlock asked.

"That's the Lonely Mountain, many here are frightened of it, they say some of the gold in there is cursed. Lord Thorin is going up there tomorrow with his company to claim back their kingdom."

"Who?" John frowned.

"Son of Thrain, he arrived the other day with a company of twelve dwarves."

"Dwarves?" Sherlock averted his eyes from the mountain to their host.

"Yes, odd bunch, keep going on about some stone. Ah, Elana, there you are. This is my eldest daughter, she'll be around in the morning with breakfast."

"Hi" she smiled bashfully.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, pleased to meet you" Sherlock offered his hand and she shook it, then she shook John's.

"See you in the morning lads" the man left followed by his daughter who looked back at Sherlock with lust.

"This place is very strange, so quiet" John said trying to get comfortable on the bed.

"I say tomorrow we go and check out that mountain, cursed gold? Sounds like a good case."

The next morning was sunny, Sherlock was up and already arranging items for their trip up the mountain.

"So, are we going to walk through the front door?" John asked.

"Yes, which other way is there?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling finding a secret entrance would be better."

"We need to find those dwarves, they'll know the way in."

Down at the breakfast table Elana was serving two other guests, they were rather small and one was helping himself to more food.

"Bombur, you've had enough."

"I'm starving, if we're to reach the mountain this morning, I want my energy" the word 'mountain' reached Sherlock's ear and he quickly sat down beside them.

"What's this mountain then?"

"Eh? Who are you?" Bifur asked.

"Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective."

"Never heard of one of those in Middle Earth, what's the mountain to you?"

"My friend and I are new in town, just curious."

"Oh, well you're welcome to come with us if you'd like?" Bombur smiled leaving Bifur speechless.

"Why thank you very much, shall we?"

"Indeed, we're probably late already" Bifur got up.

"Any food you two?" Elana asked.

"Elana my dear, bring some along with us, you shall be my plus one for this trip" Sherlock smiled and took her hand missing John's chuckle.

It wasn't long before the other dwarves appeared and they began the long climb to the door.

_As Smaug flew he closed his eyes thinking back to when his human self, was about to get the shock of his life, he growled softly._

Thorin opened the doors and John gasped in awe, coins glittered and silver dazzled. Precious objects stood on the shelves which almost touched the ceiling. Sherlock went on ahead and disappeared into the great hall while the dwarves collected gems and various pots in the entrance hall, suddenly there came a horrendous howl.

"What was that?" John asked as Thorin dropped the vase he was holding and pulled out his sword.

"It's still alive, the dragon."

"Dragon?" John half spoke and whispered.

From around the corner flames came tearing at them, the dwarves stood in front of John and Elana all bearing their weapons, the dragon came round and narrowed his eyes.

"Smaug, so the rumours are true. Well now it's our turn, stand down or prepare to be killed" Thorin snarled.

Smaug laughed slightly "Thorin Oakenshield, I knew you'd come one day, I'm afraid it's been a waste of time, I won't part with a single coin."

"Then you shall be forced out."

"You really think you can defeat me?"

"We will try."

Smaug blew fire again causing the dwarves to scatter, then all of a sudden there was a pop of a coin falling from someone and Smaug vanished, in his place, Sherlock lay curled up shaking, Elana and John ran over.

"Sherlock, what just happened?"

"I touched something, how long have I been out cold?"

"Out cold? Sherlock, you just turned into a dragon!"

"Don't be ridiculous John."

"I'm afraid your friend John is right, you've got a lot of explaining to do, the dwarves won't believe you I'm afraid" Elana said sadly.

Much to John's surprise, Sherlock burst into tears, real tears "what's going to happen to me John?" Sherlock rubbed his eyes and John felt his heart break slightly.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

"He can't leave, I've heard about cursed gold, it can remain in your blood for days" Elana felt tears in her eyes watching how distressed Sherlock was.

Thorin stepped out angrily followed by Dwalin "what is this sorcery, is he Smaug?"

"Yes" Sherlock looked up sadly his eyes flashing red "John, Elana, you have to leave me here. Let them do with me as they please. This will be the last time you see me in this body, it's happening again, stand back" Sherlock smiled watching his hands slowly turning scaly and clawlike.

"Sherlock, try to remember us in your dragon form?" Elana said quietly smiling tearfully.

"I'll try" Sherlock answered then arched his back painfully.

Elana turned and grabbed John to hide behind a column, they heard a roar and Smaulock flew back to the hall of gold to hide himself.

Elana ran back down to Laketown to warn her family about the dragon's return and her father told them to prepare themselves, back in the mountain Smaug was sulking, he was trying desperately to keep his human mind still on, but the hatred for the dwarves kept cutting his concentration, then he heard Thorin's voice above him in the hall.

"I did not think you had given in that easily."

"You wish to anger me more Oakensheild?"

"Come and get us."

Although Smaug could feel his human side telling him to stop, his dragon impulse was too strong and he took off after the young dwarf. The dwarves led Smaug into the chambers and set their molten gold plan into action, Smaug was furious at being outwitted and broke the gates down to try and feast upon the company who were all at different posts, one was operating the flood gates while Thorin and the three younger dwarves took control of directing the molten gold to the king's hall, this is where they led Smaug.

"You witless worm, I am taking back what you stole."

"You will take nothing from me dwarf, I am king under the mountain."

"This is not your kingdom, and we will have our revenge!"

The chains broke revealing a solid gold statue of a dwarf lord, Smaug looked dazzled by it, all of a sudden it exploded and flooded the hall in a pool of gold, Smaug was covered in it, over his head. For a moment the hall was quiet until a very angry cry rose out from the pool.

"Revenge? Revenge! I will show you revenge!"

Outside Elana had returned to where John was watching the entrance.

"Anything?" she asked quietly.

"No, all's quiet, perhaps a little too quiet."

"I hope Sherlock is still in there, somewhere" Elana sat down.

Suddenly the front door exploded and Smaug flew out shaking off the gold, he spotted John and Elana below and spread his wings, as he got closer John spotted a hint of sadness on the dragon's face, a single tear glistened on the dragon's face.

"Smaug, if there's any sense of humanity in you, tell me you won't destroy that town?"

"Too late mortal, too late to save your friends" Smaug snarled then his voice changed for just a second "I'm sorry John."

Smaug flew off towards Laketown, John put his head in his hands and moaned.

"What have I done? We should never have come here."


End file.
